


Drowning In Love

by wattle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattle/pseuds/wattle
Summary: Three-Five word story promptsLying - Asphyxiation - Wound - Resurface - GirlfriendDestiel Fanfic: Drowning in Love-Info/Disclaimer:THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! I may reference events or episodes from previous episodes/seasons, so if you aren’t up to date with supernatural and don’t want anything spoiled, don’t read this!This is set somewhere around the 11th season, in the middle of all the madness with the darkness.This Fanfiction is SFW (Safe For Work)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Three-Five word story prompts  
> Lying - Asphyxiation - Wound - Resurface - Girlfriend
> 
> Destiel Fanfic: Drowning in Love  
> -  
> Info/Disclaimer:
> 
> THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! I may reference events or episodes from previous episodes/seasons, so if you aren’t up to date with supernatural and don’t want anything spoiled, don’t read this!
> 
> This is set somewhere around the 11th season, in the middle of all the madness with the darkness.
> 
> This Fanfiction is SFW (Safe For Work)

“Cas!” A hoarse voice called out, wobbling. Dean was in obvious pain. He clutched his side, blood seeping out between his fingers. “Cas!” Sam followed behind Dean, entering the bunker and slamming the door shut behind him. He too called out for Castiel, hoping that wherever he was, the bunker or Heaven or anywhere else, he could hear them. Dean heard the familiar, soft whoosh of the angel’s wings and his body filled with relief.

“What happened, Dean?” Castiel said, rushing over to his friends side. 

“Shot. Missed most of me, thankfully. Can you do your magic and fix me up?” Dean said through gritted teeth.

While Castiel moved closer to help patch up Dean, Sam explained more. “We were about to get into the Impala, and some demon shot at us. Killed him before we could find out why he was attacking us, but i couldn’t risk Dean getting shot again.”

“He shot twice,” Dean added. “Second hit me, i don’t know where the first went. But i swear to god if that son of a bitch hit the Impala-”

“If he hit it we will get it fixed up. Right now i am more worried about you being patched up, and you should be worried too.” Sam said, patting Dean on the shoulder. He added, “I’ll get you some water.”

“Or a beer!” Dean called out as Sam walked off towards the kitchen. Dean looked at Castiel, who had fixed up his wounds with the touch of a finger. 

“How do you feel?” Cas said in a soft, husky voice. “Oh wait, personal space. Sorry, Dean” He moved away slightly. 

“It’s fine, Cas. I’m fine.”

Sam returned with a chilled glass of amber coloured alcohol. He handed it to his older brother and said, “Hey uhm, look, I’ve been invited somewhere by this girl. Do you mind if i slip out for a few days? I mean, we have no new leads on what to do with Amara, no current cases. She and I kind of had… have a thing. I, uh-”

“Sammy, don’t embarrass yourself even more. It’s fine, get your ass to your lover and have fun.” Dean felt a little disappointed, but he knew that Sam wasn’t exactly a ladies man. He needed some time out with a girl, it happened so rarely.

“Thanks Dean, I’m going to head off now, it’s a few hours from here. Will you two be okay?”

“Of course” Dean and Castiel said in unision. 

“Alright. I’ll take a car from the garage. And I’ll give you a call when I can.”

Sam left, saying a quick goodbye to Dean and a thank you to Castiel.

\----

Castiel paced as Dean skimmed over articles on his laptop. He had no cases to work on, so he was simply browsing online out of boredom. He had started with funny cat videos, and somehow ended up on fan sites for the Supernatural book series by Carver Edlund. There were pages and pages of fanfiction, most of which Dean read with wide eyes and red cheeks. There were many that involved Sam and Dean, many that involved Dean and Cas, and some that involved all three of them.

“What are you doing?” Castiel’s voice broke Dean’s concentration and startled him. 

“Research,” He said, quickly slamming his laptop shut. “Hey Cas, I got a message from a hunter nearby, said he might need help with something. Are you right to look after the bunker for a few hours?” 

“Shouldn’t I come with you? I don’t want you getting shot again.”

“I’ll call you if i get into trouble. But i’m sure i’ll be fine.” Dean rushed off to his room, grabbed his bag and hurried out the door, barely stopping to wave goodbye to the angel.

After checking his beloved car for any marks or scratches, Dean slid into the familiar seat of Baby, and gripped the ever-familiar steering wheel. He sped away, turning up the music and not pausing to filter through his thoughts until he was at least 30 minutes away from the bunker. He had read some of the fanfiction about him and Cas several times before, but hadn’t thought much about it. That had been ages ago, anyway. Now that he was closer with Cas, the writings of fans hit him more personally than he wanted to admit. Dean was bisexual, but he didn’t want anyone to know that. Sam would ship ‘Destiel’ so hard, and would probably never let Dean hear the end of it, if he admitted to his younger brother that he was bisexual, let alone that he had feelings for Castiel. Thinking about it now, Dean realised that now was the first time that he had admitted to himself that he felt something for the angel. 

He looked out the window, and noticed he was close to a public park. He pulled over in the small parking lot and got out of the car. He wandered around the silent park, lying down on a picnic table and staring at the stars. The beautiful stars. Movement caught his eye, as he noticed a shooting star. It reminded him of the falling angels, how gorgeous it was. He thought about his angel, no, his friend the angel. There was no way that an angel of the lord could replicate the feeling Dean felt for him. Some of the fanfictions suggested that Castiel had felt something for Dean even as he raised him from Hell, but there was no way of confirming that without asking him. Dean was not ready for that awkward conversation. 

BANG. The sound of a gunshot pierced his ears. Either whoever was shooting was very far away, or a very terrible shot, as the bullet didn’t hit him, or anywhere near him. For a split second he considered turning and fighting by himself, but he still felt somewhat weary from the earlier wound, so he whispered Cas’ name under his breath, knowing that the angel would respond instantly. Cas had probably been standing, wandering aimlessly around the bunker, waiting for Dean to call for him. Cas was beside Dean in an instant, shielding him while Dean ran to the car to grab his knife. He couldn’t find it, but he could find the holy water and devil’s trap handcuffs.

He ran over to the demon who was unable to escape and quickly cuffed him. Castiel carved a trap in the dirt for good measure, and shoved the demon inside. The demon was possessing a small, feeble looking man with grey hair and glasses that perched on his nose like a butterfly on a flower. Dean grasped the man’s throat and poured holy water down his throat.

“What the hell are you doing? Who are you working for?” Dean growled, squeezing the man’s throat. 

“Dean,” Cas said, “Don’t hurt him too much, the man may still be alive.”

Ashamed, Dean loosened his grip but poured more holy water onto the demon, hearing it sizzle as it hit his skin. “Tell us.”  
The demon was clearly more of a coward than the typical black eyed bitch. He quickly said, “I was sent here by a demon named Valkyrie. She and I, and a few others are working together to take out hunters. But please, I’m being forced to do it. I don’t want to. Kill me, please.”

Dean and Cas shared bewildered glances. No demon they had ever encountered wanted to be ganked so badly. He discussed with the angel what to do with the son of a bitch. Should they let him go and to suffer punishment from this ‘Valkyrie’ demon, or should they just kill him now? They didn’t have the knife, Sam probably had it, but surely there would be something else in the trunk that could kill him. Before Dean could decide, Castiel uncuffed the demon and stabbed him in the leg with an angel blade. Dean had forgotten about that.

“He was going to be killed anyway. I thought he should probably go quickly rather than be tortured,” Cas said.

“Since when were you the loving type?” Dean joked, giving Cas a friendly shove. The brief contact sent shivers up his spine and sent a smile straight to his face. Cas looked as if he were about to defend himself, but Dean shook his head. The man who the demon had been possessing was awake. 

“I’ll take him to a hospital,” Cas said, and zapped away. 

Dean chucked the holy water and cuffs back into the trunk then walked back to the picnic table and lay down again. He stared at the stars for a few minutes, until a voice spoke beside him that scared the pants of him. Cas was lying on the table next to him.

“Cas what the hell?!” Dean yelled, but he wasn’t angry, just quite startled. Honestly, he was more than happy to have the angel laying beside him. 

They lay in silence for a few minutes, until Castiel broke it, “Dean, you left your laptop open at the bunker.”

Dean’s stomach dropped. He had been reading the Destiel fanfiction, and had stupidly left it open. “Oh.”

“Dean, what were you reading? Why were you reading it?” Castiel asked. Dean could feel the angel shifting uncomfortably beside him.

“I was bored, Cas. Reading fanfiction written by the fans of Chuck’s series.” At first that had been true. He had just been reading out of boredom. But after a while, he kept reading because he really enjoyed it. He got to imagine a world where he and Cas were a couple. He had actually been tempted to write some fanfiction of his own…  
All of a sudden, it started to rain. Not small, pitter patter rain, but hard, wind-driven rain. It poured down, as thunder clapped in the sky. Castiel was unphased by the change in weather. Dean would have been too if he wasn’t so cold.

“Cas, we should probably head back to the bunker,” Dean shouted above the rain, shooting a worried glance at the angel.

Cas didn’t reply. Instead, he pressed a finger to Dean’s lips and told him to be quiet. He was listening. Initially, Dean couldn’t understand why. All he could hear was the rain. But then he heard it. A deep, distant rumbling. 

Dean saw it in the distance, a flash flood, rushing towards them at lightning fast speed. He called out Castiel’s name, but before he could zap the two of them away, they were underneath the tremendous wave. Dean knew that trying to swim would be of no use. The water was too strong, he didn’t even know which way was up. Instead, he shut his mouth and eyes to keep out the muddy water, and let his body go limp.

Panic spread throughout his body when he realised he was running out of air. He was tossed about in every direction, slamming into bushes and cars, and anything else that was still rooted to the ground. He slammed into a tree trunk, and all of the remaining breath he had left was instantly pushed out of him. He held onto the tree as tightly as he could, and tried using it to climb above the surface. It was a near impossible struggle, but he managed to poke his nose and mouth above the water long enough to grab a quick breath of air. He tried to climb further up the tree, but it was almost completely underwater. He couldn’t get to the surface again. He had to find another way. He let go of the tree and let himself be thrown around in the water again, desperately hoping that he would slam into something else soon.

Silently, he prayed to Cas, but he wasn’t sure if the angel could hear him. He wasn’t sure how long he had been under water. Surely only a minute. But it felt like an hour. He was near out of oxygen, and was beginning to feel faint. With nothing else to do, he screamed out into the water for Castiel. His mouth filled with water and dirt, and began to fill his lungs. Realisation hit in. He was going to drown.

Dean never expected that this was the way he would go. He expected to be killed on the job, by some sort of monster. Castiel had healed him more times than he could count, and had brought him back to life before. But Dean feared that he wouldn’t be able to this time. What if Cas couldn’t find his body? He was warded against angels, usually Cas would just zap into the backseat of the impala, or into the bunker. But he would have no clue where Dean was.

Dean felt himself collide with something. A building, maybe. But he had no strength to drag himself above the water. He was practically dead already. He couldn’t fight anymore. He had to give up. So, instead of struggling, of fighting, of trying to survive, he spent his last living moment thinking about the ones he loved. He thought of Sammy. Poor Sam, hopefully he was far enough away that he wouldn’t be caught up in the flood. But he would be so worried, the news were probably already covering the current events. He thought of Castiel. Was he being thrown about around the water too? Or had he zapped out long ago? He thought about his parents, about Bobby, about Ellen and Jo, and Kevin. He would finally be joining them. He thought about Lisa and Ben. How long would it be before they found out about Dean’s death? He thought about Amara. What would happen to the world with Dean gone? 

Dean thought about Sam again. The two of them were closer than close. Every time Dean died, it ate him up. Slowly destroyed the younger brother. But how would he feel if he knew Dean would be gone for good? What would Sammy do? I love you, Sammy he thought to himself. Stay strong, little brother.

\----

Dean awoke with a start, coughing horrendously. He opened his eyes, scared and confused, and saw Cas leaning over him. “Cas? I’m alive?”

“Yes,” Castiel said smiling, tears filling his eyes. “I was worried I had lost you.”

Dean gazed around, and took in his surroundings. He was lying at the entrance to the bunker, in a small puddle of water. He was wet, but not soaking. “What happened?”

“It’s been a few hours since the flood stopped. It took me a while, but I found you in the water. You were dead. I knew I could save you, but I waited until I had brought us back to the bunker to revive you. You woke up when I first saved you, but passed out again. While you were out, i went back and got your car. It’s mostly okay, just… wet.” Castiel spoke quicker than usual. He had clearly been very worried about Dean. But there was a hint of something else in the tone of his voice, something other than fear. He could be mistaken, but it sounded like love.

Cas was still leaning over Dean, staring into his eyes. Dean was worried he was wrong, that Castiel didn’t feel the same way. After all, Cas didn’t display his emotions often, if he had any at all. Dean hoped he was right.

He threw his arms around Castiel, pressing their lips together. The angel seemed surprised at first, then cautious, but then it was clear he felt just as passionate as Dean did. The two rolled around on the floor, engrossed in the most zealous kiss Dean had ever had. He felt a warm glow, and opened his eyes to see a bright white light. He saw the shadow of Castiel’s wings on the roof above him and smiled. Dean hoped the kiss would never end, however it ended rather abruptly, to the sound of Sam screaming “Desitel!”

The angel and the hunter broke apart to see Sam grinning from ear to ear, standing at the door of the bunker. He was laughing, clearly fangirling. Sam had made it painfully obvious to Dean that he shipped Destiel ever since the two found out about it on a Supernatural fan site.  
Before either of the brothers could say anything else, Castiel zapped away. Dean chuckled as Sam walked over to help him up and threw an arm over his little brother’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re okay, Sammy.”

“I’m glad you’re okay too. I was worried,” Sam said, still smiling. “Though it seems like you’re more than okay.”

Dean just laughed and shook his head, before threatening to kill Sam if he ever uttered a word of Destiel being real to anyone. 

\----

Dean found Cas later, sitting in Dean’s room. “Hey Cas.”

Castiel blushed, replying, “Hey Dean. Sam seemed…”

“Happy,” Dean laughed, sitting beside the angel. “Yeah, he has always liked the idea of you and I being a couple.”

“So, are we now… a couple?” Cas asked, obviously embarrassed. 

Dean hugged Castiel tightly, kissed his head gently and said, “If you want.”

“I would like that,” Cas said, and with that, the two dissolved into another glorious kiss, a strong, warm embrace. Destiel. The angel and the hunter. It had a nice ring to it.


End file.
